the prize of the racez
by hama431
Summary: a single win can bring two teamates together.


**The Prize of the Racez**

_**Prologue**_:

Sakura would always be made fun of because of her large forehead.

She would always cry at the Sakura tree near the lake.

One day a boy heard the noise and followed it.

He found the girl and went to comfort her.

From that day and on, they stayed together no matter what.

she introduce him to her twin sister Saki.

they all became friends.

saki met a boy name Sasuke and for some reason he look like Sosuke.

little did she know that they were twins just like her and sakura.

saki and Sosuke both had to leave and they goodbye to sakura and sasuke.

there were 4 necklaces and 4 people.

sakura had a necklace with a cherry blossom.

sasuke had a necklace with twins sword cross each other.

Sosuke had a necklace with a shooting star.

saki had a necklace with a moon on it.

Saki and Sosuke left when they were 5.

sakura and sasuke hadn't seen them 8 years and they are now 13 year old.

they are on the same team with naruto and kakashi.

they long to see saki and daisuke again.

Normal POV

Sakura was walking home from training with her team mates Sasuke and Naruto and her teacher Kakashi very tired just waiting to into bed for a nap.

Sasuke continue to train while Naruto ran straight to eat ramen and Kakashi just poof away to read his porn book in his little special place.

Sakura first went to her favorite place just to day dream and have some peace and quiet without hearing Naruto and Sasuke fighting and arguing.

Sakura was thinking about her childhood friend Sosuke and missing all her races and adventures they had together.

Sakura POV

I was going to my special place where I can think and day dream.

I went to a place with a big Sakura tree near a lake. I was thinking about my childhood friend Sosuke.

I wish you would come and visit me.

Sosuke and I only know this place and this where we first met and became friends.

Little did I know that Sosuke was watching me from the top of the Sakura tree.

I still have his gift he gave the day left and it was necklace with cherry blossom on it.

I keep it me at all times because it the thing I have left of him and it like my good luck charm.

I took it out and look at it and it reminds me of my sweet friend Sosuke.

I also miss my twin sister Saki very much.

Sosuke POV

I came home after all this time and I couldn't wait to my childhood friend Sakura and I took out the necklace she gives that had a shooting star on it.

I went to our special place that only Sakura and I know and it is the first place we ever met and became friends.

I went on the Sakura tree just to think and day dream about all the fun we had in the past.

I saw Sakura coming, so I climb up the Sakura tree and watch her.

I heard what she said and was happy that she never forgot about me.

I saw her take out the necklace I gave her and was happy she did not lose it.

I found out that she like a boy name Sasuke and I hope he will always there to protect her when I cannot and won't break her heart.

We will meet up very soon I promise you that Sakura.

I was at the park when I bump into Sakura and hug then she started crying happy tears.

Sasuke POV

I finish training and I was thinking about Sakura and she has change over the years and she doesn't cling on to me as much.

I was thinking of my childhood friend Saki and I took out the necklace gave and it had twin swords crossing each other.

I wish come home soon safe and sound.

Little did I know Saki was watching me.

Saki POV

I took out the necklace that Sasuke gave me and it had a moon on it.

I heard what he said and I was happy that he didn't forget me.

I found out he like this girl name Sakura and it also my twin sister.

Only Sakura and I know that Sasuke and Daisuke are twins but we will let them figure it out.

We will meet up soon I promise you that Sakura and Sasuke.

I was in the market when I bump into Sasuke and I hug him then he started to give a small smile.

Normal POV

Saki and Sasuke meet at market and Sakura and Sosuke meet in the park and they were all so happy.

Saki wave good-bye to Sasuke while Sakura said good-bye to Sosuke and Naruto was eating ramen with Hinata.

Saki and Sakura meet up and they hug each other saying miss each other very much and they went home together.

Saki and Sosuke meet up and they plan to get Sakura and Sasuke together.

Normal POV

Sakura remember all the races she and Sosuke had.

Sosuke would always win and the prize was a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura wonder if he still practices on his skateboard.

Two weeks before Sosuke came home, Sakura would think of all the adventures they had together.

Sakura POV

I loved to race against Sosuke always made her happy and so competitive.

I had so many adventures with him when Saki would leave.

I remember that one day when he saved me.

_**Flashback**_

_**I always ride my skateboard everywhere I go.**_

_**When I was at the park, I was riding my skateboard but I hit a rock and fell off.**_

_**Some boys started to surround me and stated to make fun of me falling off my skateboard and my large forehead.**_

_**I tried stand up but they would push me down while some of mine tears fall.**_

_**Every time I go to the park with skateboard.**_

_**I was always picked on.**_

_**That was the second place I meet **__**Sosuke**__**.**_

_**He got rid of all the boys that were picking on me and help me up.**_

_**Flashback**_

We always played with each other and ride our skateboards together.

I remember the day we met and became friends.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was at this place I found and had a big Sakura tree with swing on it and a clear lake next to it.**_

_**I was singing and he heard my voice so he decides to follow it and saw a girl with pink hair.**_

_**He stayed there listening to my sweet voice and it made him smile.**_

_**He came out and told me I had a very sweet voice.**_

_**He told his name was **__**Sosuke**__** and I said my name was Sakura.**_

_**From that day and on we became friends.**_

_**Flashback  
**_I held the necklace with a cherry blossom close to my chest because it the only thing that remind me of my childhood friend Sosuke.

I went home to have long nap of dreaming of him and me on our skateboard.

Sasuke POV

I went to the place where we first meet.

It had a clear lake near a big Sakura tree with a swing on it.

I remember the first time we meet was right here.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was training and I heard a sweet voice and follow it.**_

_**I hid behind some bushes and saw a girl with red and pink mixed together hair.**_

_**I came out and told her that she had a nice voice.**_

_**She said her name was Saki.**_

_**My name Sasuke and we became friends from now on but we saw little of each other.**_

_**We still friends no matter what.**_

_**Flashback**_

I smile thinking of that memory and it made me smile.

I took out the necklace she gave me and held it close to my heart because only thing I have that reminds me of my childhood friend Saki.

Normal POV

Sosuke challenge Sakura to a race from the village entrance to team 7's bridge at 6:30 AM tomorrow.

Sosuke change the rule a little bit, instead of a kiss on the cheek it would be on the lips..

Sakura except the challenge and was getting ready for the big race.

Sakura had her skateboard in her hand and all she need is to wait for Sosuke.

Sakura POV

I was waiting for Sosuke and then mist suddenly started to surround me.

Through the mist I saw a figure and when the mist clear up.

There stand was Sosuke with his skateboard in his hand.

We started at the village entrance and we were off.

I think I was a head but I don't know and I missed this feeling very much.

As I ride my skateboard, I felt the wind through my hair and I know I was going fast.

Sosuke POV

I saw that Sakura had improve over the year was very fast but not fast enough.

She thought she was a head, but she was so wrong because I am like 12 feet a head of her.

I went faster and faster until I saw the bridge up a head.

I saw Sasuke and Naruto on both side of the bridge.

I went past really quickly and I won the race.

I thought I mess with Sakura little by making her thinks she won the race.

I hid in the tree near team 7's bridge and also hid my chakra.

I saw Sakura go past the bridge and then stop to see if she first.

Sakura POV

I went past the bridge and stop right in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

I looked around to see f Sosuke beat me or not and he was nowhere in sight.

I started jumping and saying I won over and over again.

Sasuke and Naruto both look at me like was crazy.

Sosuke appeared out of nowhere and said I was in second.

I frowned when I heard this.

Normal POV

Sakura noticed that Sosuke stared to smirk and she gulped.

Sosuke said, "You what that means don't cha, Sakura-chan."

Sakura started to feel chills down her spine.

Sosuke started walking toward Sakura and Sakura back up to the rail of the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at them.

Sakura POV

I was trap between the bridge rail and Daisuke.

He started to lean in and I started to tense up.

His forehead touching mine and he close the gap and kissed me right in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

When he pulled back, I was as red as a tomato.

Sasuke POV

When I saw him kissing my cherry blossom, I felt something built up in me and I wanted to beat the life out of him.

"What the hell is wrong with me," thought Sasuke.

She doesn't even belong to me in the first place.

Before I know it, I pull Sakura and put her behind me and glared at the boy who just kissed Sakura.

Sosuke POV

I notice Sasuke was jealous.

I introduce myself to him and Naruto and saying I was childhood friend.

I left them at the bridge chuckling.

Normal POV

Sasuke drag Sakura away from the bridge leaving a dumb stuck Naruto.

Sasuke ask Sakura on a date and she said yea.

The date was at Ichiraku at 7:00AM.

Sakura POV

I was getting ready for my date with Sasuke-kun.

I wore a light blue dress with cherry blossoms on it and had a purse in my right hand and wore the cherry blossom necklace.

I heard the door bell ring and there was Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

I rang the door bell and saw Sakura in a simple dress.

We went to Ichiraku and ate and decide to that a walk around the park.

I was happy that I was with her for once.

I told her I love her and what surprise me was that she stilled loved me after all I have done to her.

I lean in and kissed her and hug tightly never wanting her to leave me.

I asked her to be my girlfriend she said yes.

Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura saw Ino and Shikamura watching the stars together.

Sasuke and Sakura also saw TenTen and Neji sitting in a tree and hearing the noise of the animals.

Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata on a date eating ramen together.

Sosuke and Saki watched them and they kissed showing that they will always be there for each other.

Sakura told Sasuke that Sosuke was his twin brother and Saki was her twin sister.

Sasuke was happy he wasn't the last Uchiha.

Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura got married after dating for three years and had 3 girls and 3 boys.

Naruto and Hinata started dating and then got married when Naruto became hokage and had one boy and one girl.

Sosuke and Saki got married after Sasuke and Sakura did and had 2 boys and 1 girl.

Tenten and Neji got married and had 2 boys.

Ino and Shikamura got married and had 2 girls.

They all watch their kids become friends with each other and watch them grow up strong and kind.

In the end they lived happily ever after in the end and it was all thank to prize of the last race between Sosuke and Sakura.

Hama431: I hope you like and also R&R.


End file.
